


bite and buck

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: The Girls I Mean [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Crying, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Handcuffs, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safewords, Vibrators, cisflip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harurintercourse Day Three: Safewords</i>
</p><p>Haruka just wants to help Rin push some boundaries. To do that, they need a safeword. And to make sure it works, they have to test it out, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“Are you alright?” Haruka breathed. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rin managed to croak out, “Yeah. I’m alright.” Her heartbeat was calming down gradually, though tears still leaked out from under the wet blindfold. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Good. Then we’ll keep going.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rin leaned forward, shoulders rising off the futon. “Wh… what?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Haruka stroked the insides of Rin’s thighs. “You haven’t used your safeword,” she explained calmly. “Since that was the point of this scene, I’m going to keep going until you do.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite and buck

**Author's Note:**

> I switched some prompt days around to make my stories flow properly. This is Day 3 of Harurintercourse but story #2 in the series.
> 
> Consensual pain in this installment. Edgeplay if you squint. Proceed accordingly.

“There’s no way in hell I’m saying that.”

“You will if you want me to stop.”

Haruka’s nonchalantly menacing tone made Rin’s pulse pick up, but she didn’t show it. “Nope, vetoed. There’s no way I’m yelling ‘mackerel!’ during sex. Pick something else.”

“Pool.”

Rin groaned. “Are you even trying?”

Haruka looked irritated, which amused Rin. After a pause, she offered, “Sakura.”

Rin considered. “That might work,” she allowed, still turning it over in her head. “I’d remember it, and it’s not likely I’d need to say it for any other reason….”

Haruka nodded. “So, ‘sakura,’ then?”

Rin’s mouth curled into a wicked grin. “Want to take it out for a test drive to make sure?”

 _Famous last words_ , Rin would find herself thinking later.

***

Rin bucked and struggled in the darkness, arms done up behind her in padded cuffs that clicked together behind the small of her back. She couldn’t see, but she could squirm, and she did so vigorously.

An open palm struck her hard across the thigh, and she yelped. “I told you to keep still,” said Haruka sternly, voice sounding too far away.

“Nnnn,” Rin replied, thrashing as Haruka’s fingers grasped a tender section of the flesh of her left breast and pinched it together with another clamp. Rin had lost count after a dozen.

Rin felt one hand leave her and her breath quickened for what she correctly anticipated coming next: unseen, Haruka must have reached for the remote control of the bullet vibrator currently humming rhythmically inside of Rin. The intensity ramped up a step and Rin groaned shamelessly, beyond caring.

“Ha- Haru…”

“Be good,” was all Haruka said before she returned to her work with the clamps. Rin’s breathing hitched.

“Haru… Haru, please…”

“No,” replied Haruka blandly, not allowing Rin to elaborate.

The clamps continued, pinching, burning like little pinpricks, until her entire chest was awash in a dull ebb of pain, pain made welcome by the accompanying stimulation in her cunt. Rin wished she had a hand free to rub at her clit. As it was she rocked gently from side to side, unable to keep still, despite Haruka’s corrective smacks to her legs. She could feel herself oozing wet between her legs, soaking the futon beneath her ass. She had no concept of how long she’d been there, tied up and played with, but she was beginning to feel lightheaded.

The bed shifted as Haruka leaned back, perhaps sitting on her heels. “Rin,” she said, voice husky, “you look amazing like this.”

“Oh yeah?” choked out Rin, still wriggling uncontrollably. “Why don’t you take a fucking picture?”

The bed shifted again, and moments later Rin heard the unmistakeable sound of a phone camera going off. 

Then Haruka's voice was close to her ear. “I’m going to take the clothespins off. Are you ready?”

“Do what you want,” hissed Rin through gritted teeth.

“Answer properly.”

“...Yes, I - I’m ready.”

The vibrational intensity in her cunt increased yet again, and Rin started feeling the beginnings of her climax rushing towards her. Then there was a ripping feeling, a yank, and a firework of sensation as not one but _all_ of the clamps dislodged themselves roughly in one rapid sweep. Pain exploded across Rin’s chest as blood rushed back into the pinched tissue, and she shrieked and arched and _came_ , came so hard she could feel her cunt trying to push the vibrator out, came so hard she almost choked on her own drool, came so hard she kneed Haruka in the side of the head as she convulsed. As it washed over her she started sobbing, overwhelmed, whispering “holy shit” over and over. The vibration inside her stepped down and then stopped as she lied there shuddering.

Haruka put a hand on either side of her arms, leaning forward to lick and kiss the throbbing flesh of Rin’s breasts. “Are you alright?” she breathed in between lapping and sucking.

Rin managed to croak out a, “Yeah. I’m alright.” Her breathing was calming down gradually, though tears still leaked out from under the wet blindfold.

As if she hadn’t just displayed an incredible degree of sadism, Haruka gently planted a chaste kiss on each of Rin’s nipples. “Alright then,” she said. “We’ll keep going.”

Rin leaned forward, shoulders rising off the futon. “Wh… what?”

Haruka stroked the insides of Rin’s thighs. “You haven’t used your safeword,” she explained calmly, in a voice a librarian might use if that librarian were a deranged sex demon intent on fucking her unfortunate girlfriend to death. “Since that was the point of this scene, I’m going to keep going until you do.”

“Ho- holy shit…”

The wet heat of Haruka’s tongue descended on Rin’s hypersensitized sex and she jackknifed up off the bed, thudding back down only when Haruka’s hand pushed her there. That same hand slid across the sore flesh of Rin’s breast and began pinching at her already abused nipple.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Rin keened out, “you already _got_ me there, what the _fuck_ -”

The pain continued, Haruka’s hand alternating between twisting the skin between her fingertips and raking her nails across the clamp marks, mouth working to keep up with the flow leaking from Rin’s cunt, and then the vibrator came alive again and Rin began to thrash in earnest.

“Fuck - fuck, it’s - it’s too much, I can’t - !” Rin began to cry again.

Haruka’s hand pulled back and slapped her hard across the breast. Rin wailed.

Her chest ached, the skin felt raw where Haruka was roughing her up, and her cunt felt unbearably oversensitive, and then, between sobs, Rin felt it coming. She sucked in a deep breath and felt her thighs shudder. Oh god, it was going to be huge.

“Haru,” she panted, dimly aware she was going to hyperventilate if she didn’t slow down, “Haru, I’m -”

Haruka chose that second to pull off Rin’s blindfold, and the sight of that unrelenting, wicked face between her legs set Rin off again. Gasping, bleary-eyed, she wailed Haruka’s name as she came in a demolishing avalanche of white heat.

“Sakura,” she hiccupped, convulsing violently, “sakura…” and all the sensation came to a stop at once: the vibration, Haruka’s mouth and hands. Boneless, Rin allowed herself to be rolled onto her side so Haruka could unclip her wrist cuffs and slide out the vibrator. Rin couldn’t stop shaking.

Haru slid down behind Rin, pulling the covers up over them both, and hugged her from behind. “Rin,” she murmured, close and warm, “how are you doing?”

“Nnngh,” Rin replied, brain a freshly-shaken Etch-a-Sketch in a haze of endorphins, dopamine, and oxytocin.

Haruka reached for a sports bottle by her pillow and popped the top open, offering it to Rin to suck on. Rin opened her mouth for a few careful sips and swallowed, nodding gratefully before curling up to be spooned.

“That was amazing,” said Haruka, stroking Rin’s hair. “I’ve never seen anybody come so hard in my life.”

 _And how many people have you seen come in your life, anyway?_ Rin wanted to snark back, but she was too blissed out to form the words. Instead she sighed shakily and managed, “Felt incredible.”

“Good.”

“You’re fucking demented, Nanase.”

Haruka said nothing, but Rin would have sworn she felt a smile against the back of her neck.

They lied together a while, and then Haruka kissed Rin on the temple and rose carefully, tucking her back in before padding out of the room. Rin heard the tap come on in the bathtub and some rattling in the kitchen, and then a few minutes later Haruka was back.

“Can you stand?” she asked. Rin blinked groggily and tried to sit up. Her chest hurt like a bastard and her knees felt like they’d melted and then cooled back together wrong. With a little help, she managed to get to her feet. “Here,” Haruka explained, walking her out of the room, “I’ve run us a bath and heated up some food.”

“It better not be mackerel,” Rin groaned, wobbling on her feet.

Haruka kissed her on the temple, avoiding her eyes. “Ah… I can go make something else.” She deposited the snickering Rin in the bathtub and retreated to the kitchen again.

Rin leaned back in the hot water, hissing at the throbbing of her new bruises. Despite the pain, she laughed softly to herself. It wasn’t every day she could talk Haruka out of mackerel not once, but twice. She counted that as a win.

Haruka returning to announce that she had ordered a pizza instead only sweetened the victory. Rin made room for Haruka to slide into the tub with her, and they soaked together peacefully until the pizza arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> @redcirce is my beta, and Satan is my motor. Thank you both. xo
> 
> I'm renaming this series "Haru Eats Pussy Like a Goddamn Champ: A Symphony in Eight Movements."
> 
> That evil clothespin maneuver is called a zipper and I almost feel bad for putting Rin through it.
> 
> Hooray for Sin Week 2k16~


End file.
